1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cartridges and recording apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A known cartridge includes electrical contacts and a known recording apparatus includes electrical interfaces in its cartridge receiving portion. The electrical interfaces of the known recording apparatus is configured to contact the electrical contacts of the known cartridge. The electrical contacts are arranged in a direction intersecting a cartridge inserting direction. When the known cartridge is installed in the cartridge receiving portion of the known recording apparatus, the electrical contacts contact the electrical interfaces.